


... and Ruin

by sobsister



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsister/pseuds/sobsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in a house. Companion to Wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... and Ruin

this is the way we fight  
all night  
sling slurs and whispers  
along tender curves  
dig 'till blood comes  
comes up like oil  
our bodies toil  
in action opposition aggression and  
elision of the word  
the one you wish you heard  
silent on my breath  
you moaned it  
deep within your chest groaned it  
at the impact of my fists  
and waited  
hissing  
nipping  
at my wrists and the chains  
that held the word there


End file.
